She Thinks She Needs Me
by imtaylorreneee
Summary: Jane/Maura One Shot. Maura's POV   Based off of Andy Griggs song "She Thinks She Needs Me"  Jane thinks she needs me, but I really need her.


_**She Thinks She Needs Me**_

_**One Shot**_

_**By: imtaylorrenee**_

_I sit at my desk looking over toxicology reports and evidence trying to determine the death of a Jane Doe that had landed on my table, and I'm trying to clear my thoughts of what "MY" Jane had said to me hours earlier at lunch. The words fell so smoothly from her lips that it was like it was rehearsed a thousand times before she actually built up the courage to say it. "I want to be with you Maura, Not as a friend but as a lover". My thoughts stayed focused and I finally pronounced to reason of death. She had died from Cyanide poisoning accompanied with a blatant blow to the back of the head. "Poor thing" was all I could say as I wrote out the death description and put it away until tomorrow so I could present it to the team._

_I stood up and grabbed my purse swinging it over my shoulder as I was gearing to go home for the night. I got onto the elevator and headed up to the lobby, but I changed my mind and pushed the button to head to Jane's office. Once up there I saw her Dark locks, Frost sitting near her as they talked about the case. "I thought I'd tell you the cause of death before I presented it to the whole team tomorrow. It was Cyanide poisoning and a Blatant blow to the head. Cyanide was the slower process but the blow to the head instantly killed her. Disgusting but I guess it's just how it goes sometime. Y'all have a goodnight" I flipped my hair and headed for the door as I felt a warm hand grabbed my shoulder. I stopped in my path before turning around to see Jane._

"_Yes Jane?" I said giving her a cockeyed look _

"_Nevermind" was all that could come from her mouth_

_I frowned and was slightly disappointed but I nodded "well I'll talk to you later then"_

_I walked from the office and back to the elevator as I finally headed home to be away from the pressures of work and tested friendships. "She thinks she needs me" is what I whispered as I relayed back to myself what Jane had said hours before. _

_I put my stuff down and poured a glass of wine, before sitting down beside Bass. It was nights like these I could come home and just talk to someone who never judged me. "Bass, Jane said she wanted to be with me today…..I think that "she thinks she needs me" but really I'm the one who needs her. I just don't know what to do because if something goes wrong Bass I'm screwed and you've seen me breakdown in distress" I said as I sipped some of my wine and looked at Bass. Bass stared but no words came out. _

_I laugh at myself as I pat Basses shell "You're a real big help big guy". I couldn't help think about things before the door bell rang and I was surprised because I wasn't expecting visitors. Getting up with my glass, I walked to the door and looked thru the peep hole to see it was Jane. "I will never be able to get rid of her now." was all I could think. _

_I opened the door "What are you doing here?" I asked _

"_We need to talk about what I said" Jane retorted as she pushed me aside to come in_

_I sighed and closed the door behind me because I had to confront my feelings. "You think You need me Jane, it's not that easy" I confessed _

"_Maura, we are together every day and we spend so much time together, we have so much chemistry and I love our little fights. You just don't understand like I do because you're so damn traditional" Jane said as she stood firm with her hands on her hip which meant she wasn't backing down from this fight. _

_Wrong. Is all I could say in my mind, I do understand because I need you just as much. "Well Jane, I don't know what to tell you"_

"_Maura, please just give it a chance" Jane said _

"_No thank you, I'm not getting myself into something I'll never be able to get myself out of." I said. I started to analyze my words and sighed because it didn't come out the way I thought it would_

"_You act like I'm a chore" Jane said as she narrowed her eyes towards me_

_I couldn't help but laughed "But Jane, you are a chore. A major one at that"_

_Jane laughed and nodded "Your right, I am but that's not the point here Maura. The point here is that I want you but I want you to want me too" She finally got back into the conversation_

"_You don't know how much I need you, You don't know how much I'd fall apart, without your kiss or touch and without your loving arms. You don't know how I can't live without you, and you think you need me. Your wrong Jane, you're very wrong." Is all that came from my mouth and I had confessed and I couldn't take it back now. She knew and it was all that matters. _

"_Where did that come from?" Jane asked looking at her in shock_

"_Right here" I grabbed her hand and placed it over my heart "It's been bottled up inside for so long, but I couldn't tell you because I'm afraid more than you'll ever know." I said as I finally met her eyes._

"_Well we will be afraid together" Jane said smiling as she pulled me close and laid a small soft kiss upon my lips. It felt different but good. Though I was afraid I knew she was too. _


End file.
